(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to carpal tunnel syndrome, and more particular to a rehabilitation device for relaxing the ligament in the carpal tunnel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Modern people suffer various pain and sore due to their immobile postures and repetitive actions in their lives, works, and exercises. Two common sources of pain and sore are the ligament adhesion resulted from the carpal tunnel syndrome and the epicondylitis (tennis elbow). These illnesses do not involve bones but are pathological changes out of the fatigue of ligaments. Their treatment is often through pain relief by drug medication and rehabilitation in parallel. However drug medication may very possibly lead to side effects, and rehabilitation takes a lengthy period of time. Conventional rehabilitation is usually through thermal patch or stretching, which is of little effect to injuries rooted deeply in the wrist such as the carpal tunnel syndrome. Therefore operation is often applied as an ultimate solution. In other words, existing rehabilitation devices, despite their abundance and variety, still lack those aiming for the healing and rehabilitation to illnesses like carpal tunnel syndrome and tennis elbow, which are so common to the modern office workers. Therefore, there is an urgent need for such rehabilitation devices.